


Hope

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fisting, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto feels out of his depth when he suddenly finds himself unexpectedly meeting one of Jack's more extreme needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporal_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_witch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Spiritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia). 



> I absolutely suck as a friend. This was written for temporal_witch's birthday, but I let myself get distracted so that I forgot to go back and edit it, clean it and POST IT!

 

Ianto slid a single lubed finger inside of Jack and smiled at the satisfied groan he received. He’d been teasing Jack mercilessly all evening, sucking his cock and rimming his hole, but never getting him too close to coming. Now that Ianto had Jack on his knees and elbows, panting heavily into the pillow, his own impatience was rising.

First, he slid his free hand along the sweat-slick skin of Jack’s spine, then Ianto pressed a kiss to one tensed arse cheek. He pulled his finger out of Jack’s hole and pushed it back in alongside a second one. Jack moaned and pressed backward, accepting and encouraging all in one motion. Ianto fucked him with his fingers, enjoying the hot, loose feel of Jack’s body. Again he removed his fingers and added more lube. He pressed three of them inside this time, amazed at how easily they slid past the two rings of muscle and deep inside of Jack.

“Stop teasing,” Jack snapped.

Ianto huffed a laugh into the base of Jack’s spine and twisted his fingers.

“You fucker,” Jack gasped, pressing backward into Ianto’s hand again.

“I like you like this,” Ianto whispered into Jack’s skin. “Desperate and impatient. It’s rare for me to see you this way.”

“That’s because you’re as impatient as I am,” Jack’s reply was part annoyance, part needy.

Ianto silently acknowledged that Jack was right. Still, he didn’t dare rush things and chance disappointing Jack. Ianto slid a fourth finger into Jack’s hole and felt certain circuits in his brain short out. Jack was relaxed but eager and his body showed no resistance to Ianto’s penetration. He rested his forehead against Jack’s hip and struggled to steady his own breathing. He wanted to keep pressing inward, stretching Jack and reaching inside of him.

Jack groaned in frustration. “Ianto, come on, don’t drift on me now.”

“What is it you want me to do, Jack?” Ianto asked, rough voice betraying his anxiety. His fear of disappointing Jack formed a knot in his gut, but his fear of hurting Jack stole his breath.

“Come into me, Ianto,” Jack answered with a low and surprisingly steady voice. “However you want to. I can take whatever you give me.”

“Are you sure?” Ianto asked, hardly daring to contemplate the fleeting thought now ghosting through his brain.

“Ianto,” Jack’s tone was chiding and Ianto suddenly felt foolish at his own hesitance.

“Like this, then,” he forced a surety into his voice he didn’t yet feel. “With my fi … with my hand.”

Jack pressed backward into Ianto again. “Yeah, like this. Just like this.”

“How … what should I do?” he thought he knew but he didn’t want to take the chance of hurting Jack, of betraying the unquestioning trust Jack placed in him.

“Use plenty of lube, go slow and steady, and let yourself enjoy it, too.” Ianto couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s words. How well Jack knew him, knew that he could so easily lose touch with his own pleasure by focusing too tightly on his actions. Still, he’d not done this to Jack, to anyone, before and Ianto wasn’t sure he knew how to do this the correct way.

“I don’t want to do this incorrectly and hurt you,” he implored.

Jack snorted in derision. “I know you’ve been researching this type of thing for months now. You’ll do just fine. Now fucking do something! I want to feel you inside of me.”

Ianto took a deep breath and willed his shaking hands to still. No instructional website, no porn video, no Dominatrix blog was going to help him now. He took up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers and hand heavily. Ianto placed his free hand on the small of Jack’s back. He rubbed soothing circles on Jack’s skin and smoothed his palm along Jack’s spine.

“Take a deep breath and relax,” he coached, and felt the tension in Jack’s muscles bleed away under his hand. Ianto folded his thumb into his palm and brought it up to meet the tips of his fingers. He’d seen this done in videos and described in journals. Jack had even demonstrated it once. Now that he was here, about to do this with Jack, Ianto was daunted.

“Come on, Ianto,” Jack moaned, rocking impatiently backward into him. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, okay,” Ianto whispered to himself, taking strength from the sound of his own voice in the hushed room. He firmly but slowly pressed his fingers into Jack’s body, breaching his hot, tight opening. Ianto continued to run his hand over Jack’s hip and his lower back, gauging his reactions and encouraging him to stay relaxed.

Jack groaned. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut.

“You feel fantastic,” he whispered against Jack’s sweaty skin. Ianto continued to press his hand inexorably inward. Jack was tight but his body was warmly welcoming. Ianto’s hand didn’t meet with any resistance. A shiver of amazement ran up his spine at the sensation of first his fingers, then his hand being enveloped by Jack’s opening.

He listened to Jack breathing heavily into the pillow. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jack moaned. Ianto hesitated at the sound, thinking he was hurting Jack, but he resumed his inward press when Jack rocked backward into him. He suddenly felt the need to ground himself, so he skimmed his hand over Jack’s arse cheek and along the curve of his spine.

“All right?” Ianto asked breathlessly.

Before Jack could answer, Ianto’s hand slid abruptly into his body. It was overwhelming. He could feel Jack clenching around him, hot and tight. Ianto breathed deep and slow, marveling at the sensation of Jack’s rapid heartbeat radiating up his own arm.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked, breathlessly. “Did I do it right?” It was all he could do to continue caressing soothing circles into Jack’s skin.

“Perfect,” Jack moaned. “Don’t stop now. Keep moving. Let me feel you.”

This was the part the made Ianto the most nervous. He, himself, was too new to this kind of play for Jack to experiment much. However, Ianto knew Jack had had more, could handle more, even wanted more. No matter how much Jack could handle, Ianto vowed silently to take care of Jack and cause him no harm.

He took a deep breath and curled his fingers over his thumb to form a full fist. Ianto froze, unsure if he should press further inward and keep filling Jack’s body or pull out and stretch Jack’s opening wide. He decided to start back at the beginning and pulled his fist backward until Jack’s ass was open and clenching, trying to draw Ianto back in.

Some part of his mind remembered. A memory of Jack’s words, his patient explanation of how a lover’s body will tell when it’s ready and what it wants. Ianto pressed his fist inward steadily, feeling himself welcomed and accepted. Jack groaned his pleasure loudly as Ianto’s hand slid deeper and filled him.

He paused to savor the sensation of Jack’s body clenched around his wrist. It was empowering at the same time it was intimidating, to have this power over Jack’s body. It was equally humbling to be responsible for his well-being, at the same time.

Ianto pulled his fist back and nearly out of Jack’s hole before he pushed firmly back in. When he stopped, Jack again clenching around his wrist, Ianto was amazed at what he could feel. He was aware of every flex of Jack’s muscles. He could feel the beat of his heart and the rush of his blood. Each breath Jack took shifted something that wrapped around or pressed against Ianto’s hand or arm.

Only once before had Ianto ever felt quite this close, this intimately connected, to Jack.

“Faster,” Jack panted, when Ianto had pulled out and started to press inward again. “Faster and harder.”

Those words, when they fell from Jack’s lips, always left Ianto feeling daunted and inadequate. Jack’s breadth of experience meant he could handle more, take more than Ianto could. His vast experience and his hedonistic core meant he desired more, demanded more. Ianto was never sure he would be able to give Jack what he needed, until the moment he actually did.

Smooth and steady, Ianto used his clenched fist to fuck Jack’s ass. The sight was obscene. It hardly seemed possible, what he was doing to Jack. “That’s good, yeah?”

“Fuck, Ianto,” Jack said in a torn voice. “Yeah, like that. Just like that.”

Emboldened, Ianto began to give his wrist a slight twist with each movement in and out of Jack’s body, still careful to keep up his soothing caresses of Jack’s hip and spine. Jack responded eagerly, so Ianto began to press upward with each slide of his hand. The sounds Jack made in response were low and wordless. They were inarticulate and pure emotion.

Ianto felt rocked by a wave of desperation. He felt Jack pushing, reaching for something. Ianto wanted to take him to that next step, that next level. He desperately feared he’d do something, or fail to do something, and Jack would be left unsatisfied.

He shoved thoughts of inadequacy away, refusing to give in to them. Instead, Ianto put thoughts of Jack’s comfort and pleasure foremost in his mind. He shifted and reached beneath Jack, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Jack’s cock.

Jack shouted in response, seemingly unsure whether to fuck back against Ianto’s hand or forward into his fist.

“Is that good?” Ianto asked on a gasp. He basked in the feel of this small triumph,

“Christ, yes,” Jack answered with a growl. “Don’t stop, just don’t stop.”

Ianto wasn’t about to stop now. He felt determined, maybe even driven, to make this good for Jack. Amongst the centuries and centuries of lovers Jack had and would take, Ianto vowed to be remembered. He had Jack just where he liked him, teetering on the edge of oblivion and begging for release. Ianto liked to pretend that he alone had this power over Jack. He knew there had been, and would be others: prey to Jack’s insatiable appetites. In this moment, though, Ianto was here bringing this intense pleasure to Jack.

He was completely unprepared for the suddenness of Jack’s orgasm. It hit without warning, intense and powerful, rocking Jack’s body and taking Ianto along with it. Jack clenched tight, trapping Ianto’s hand inside of him, pulsing and throbbing. Ianto stroked Jack’s cock through his climax. He felt it twitch in his hand, jumping with each rope of come that shot out and coated the bed sheets. He pressed his forehead to one of Jack’s arse cheeks and hoped, intensely, that Jack would remember this moment, and Ianto’s place in it, long after Ianto was gone.

Slowly, carefully, Ianto eased his hand from inside of Jack’s body. Taking great care, he unfurled his fingers from his palm, bringing them back to point with his thumb pressed to their tips. He slid his hand from Jack’s clenching hole, watching it slowly ease closed, as if regretting the loss of Ianto’s hand.

He helped Jack to ease down onto his belly. Ianto ran his palms over Jack’s sweat slicked body and pressed light kisses in the wake of his hands. He told himself that it was Jack who needed reassuring.

Ianto was surprised when Jack didn’t immediately collapse down into sleep. Instead, he turned onto his side and pulled Ianto into him. He retrieved the lube bottle Ianto has discarded and poured a small amount into the palm of one hand. Ianto gasped when Jack’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke.

His hips flexed involuntarily at Jack’s touch. Ianto fucked himself into and against Jack, reveling in the slick slide of his own cock in Jack’s lubed fist. Jack’s grip was firm and sure. Ianto loved it. He’d never been touched with such surety and competence. His chest ached with the knowledge that this night would linger in his own memory longer than it would in Jack’s.

Heat and pure sensation swamped Ianto and he came hard into Jack’s fist. He knew it seemed his sob was due to his orgasm and not the sudden, overwhelming sense of sadness.

“I know you’ve been with other people who’ve done that better than I did,” Ianto said after a protracted silence, strangely compelled to voice his reservations and regrets. He needed Jack to know that he understood. Ianto knew the score.

“Can’t say that I have,” Jack replied with a smile, running his fingers through Ianto’s hair. His eyes were kind and knowing.

“Even with all the time and all the planets –“ Ianto didn’t get to finish.

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto’s. “Right now, with you, is the best time I’ve ever had.”

The knot in Ianto’s chest loosened. Jack had blessed him, presented him with a priceless gift:

Hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, T-Witch. Much love and many hugs and kisses.
> 
> Download the ebook  
> http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0FGQ0UOQ


End file.
